lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΝΟΥΚΛΕΟΝΙΑ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός ( Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Pholosopher in New Energy) Ιούνιος 4 του 2016 Όταν το 1964 τα πολύ σημαντικά πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής οδήγησαν στη σπουδαία ανακάλυψη των φορτισμένων quarks up (u) και down (d) στα νουκλεόνια από τους Gell-Mann και Zweig που έχουν κλασματικά φορτία ( u = 2e/3 και d = -e/3), όπου e είναι το στοιχειώδες φορτίου του ποζιτρονίου και -e είναι το στοιχειώδες φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου, κανείς δεν μπορούσε τότε να φαντασθεί ότι τα φορτία των quarks θα μπορούσαν να οδηγήσουν στην ακύρωση της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) και στην αναβίωση των νόμων του Coulomb (1785) και του Ampere (1820) προκειμένου να αποκαλυφθεί η σωστή δομή του πυρήνα (CORRECT NUCLEAR STRUCTURE) μέσω της νέας δομής των νουκλεονίων. Ας σημειωθεί ότι στα πλαίσια της εγκατάλειψης των νόμων του ηλεκτρισμού και μαγνητισμού και ο ίδιος ο Gell-Mann το 1973 προκειμένου να εξηγήσει τα πειράματα της μαγνητικής ροπής και της λεγόμενης βαθιάς μη ελαστικής σκέδασης στηρίχθηκε στην άκυρη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN) για να αναπτύξει την άκυρη θεωρία της Κβαντικής Χρωμοδυναμικής (Invalid Quantum Chromodynamics) σύμφωνα με την οποία το πρωτόνιο (p) αποτελείται από τον απλό σχηματισμό (uud) ενώ το νετρόνιο (n) από τον απλό σχηματισμό (dud), παρότι τα πειράματα έδειξαν ότι τέτοιοι απλοί σχηματισμοί δεν μπορούν να δικαιολογήσουν τη μεγάλη μάζα του πρωτονίου ( p = 938,28 MeV/c2) και νετρονίου ( n = 939,57 MeV/c2 ). Πραγματικά μετά από τη δημοσίευση της εργασίας μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003), σήμερα πια είναι γνωστό ότι η νέα δομή του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου δίδεται από τη σχέση proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons Εδώ κάποιος διακρίνει ότι τα 9 έξτρα φορτισμένα quarks στο πρωτόνιο και τα 12 στο νετρόνιο έχουν τη δυνατότητα να μας δώσουν αξιόλογες κατανομές φορτίων στα νουκλεόνια, ώστε με την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρισμού και μαγνητισμού να έχουμε την πολύ ισχυρή ηλεκτρομαγνητική έλξη ανάμεσα στο πρωτόνιο και νετρόνιο.(Discovery of nuclear force and structure). Επιπλέον για την εξήγηση των λεγομένων ασθενών δυνάμεων της διάσπασης β σήμερα είναι γνωστό ότι η ασταθής τριάδα (ddd) του νετρονίου μετατρέπεται στη σταθερή τριάδα (dud) του πρωτονίου μέσω της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης ανάμεσα στα φορτισμένα quarks. (QUARK-QUARK INTERACTION). Ιστορικά η εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρισμού και μαγνητισμού είχε μεγάλη επιτυχία στην ατομική φυσική με το μοντέλο του Bohr (1913) και τις εξισώσεις του Schrodinger (1926), διότι σε συνδυασμό με τους κανόνες της κβαντικής φυσικής εφαρμόστηκαν και οι φυσικοί νόμοι του Νεύτωνα. Όμως η ανακάλυψη του σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου από τους Goudsmit και Uhlenbeck (1925) φάνηκε ότι δεν συμβιβάζεται με την άκυρη σχετικότητα , επειδή η περιφερειακή ταχύτητα του ηλεκτρονίου υπολογίστηκε να είναι μεγαλύτερη από εκείνη του φωτός (u>>c). (Faster than light). Από την άλλη μεριά πάλι και η πολύ σπουδαία ανακάλυψη του υποτιθέμενου αφόρτιστου νετρονίου από τον Chadwick (1932) μαζί με την ανακάλυψη του σπιν των ηλεκτρονίων αναγκαστικά οδήγησαν στην εγκατάλειψη των νόμων της φύσης με υποθετικές δυνάμεις που δρουν από απόσταση, με αποτέλεσμα τόσο η μοριακή φυσική όσο και η πυρηνική φυσική να οδηγηθούν σε ένα πλήθος ποικίλων θεωριών και μοντέλων.. Πριν από την ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου οι φυσικοί πίστευαν ότι ο πυρήνας του ατόμου αποτελείται από πρωτόνια και ηλεκτρόνια. Όμως αμέσως μετά από την ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου ο Heisenberg πρότεινε ότι ο ατομικός πυρήνας αποτελείται μόνο από πρωτόνια και νετρόνια, που ονομάστηκαν με την κοινή ονομασία νουκλεόνια, επειδή διαφέρουν πολύ λίγο στη μάζα τους και στο μέγεθός τους. Το νετρόνιο έχει σπιν ½ όπως και το πρωτόνιο, ενώ η παραδοχή του νετρονίου με μηδενικό φορτίο όπως αναφέραμε ανάγκασε τους φυσικούς του 20ου αιώνα να εγκαταλείψουν τους ηλεκτρομαγνητικούς νόμους εις όφελος ποικίλλων θεωριών. Στην αρχή, ο Heisenberg και άλλοι διάσημοι φυσικοί επηρεασμένοι από την άκυρη θεωρία της σχετικότητας προσπάθησαν να εξηγήσουν τις μοριακές και τις πυρηνικές δυνάμεις εγκαταλείποντας τη δράση από απόσταση των φυσικών νόμων και εισάγοντας την χωρίς επιτυχία λαθεμένη υπόθεση της ανταλλαγής των δυνάμεων μεταξύ των ηλεκτρονίων. Και παρά την αποτυχία της θεωρίας του Heisenberg, o Yukawa (1935) ακολουθώντας τη λαθεμένη θεωρία των δυνάμεων ανταλλαγής εισήγαγε τη θεωρία των μεσονίων, γιατί πίστευε ότι το πρωτόνιο και το νετρόνιο, παρότι αποτελούν μέρος του ατόμου, δεν ακολουθούν τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, αλλά θα έπρεπε να έλκονται από μια άγνωστη ισχυρή δύναμη μικρής εμβέλειας που προκαλείται όχι από δυνάμεις των νόμων της φύσης αλλά από μια υποθετική ανταλλαγή κάποιων σωματιδίων που ονομάστηκαν μεσόνια. Εδώ αξίζει να σημειώσουμε ότι το 1935 τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν όχι μόνο τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα αναφορικά με την ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση των σωμάτων εις βάρος των απατηλών πεδίων του Maxwell και Αϊνστάιν, αλλά και τους νόμους του Coulomb (1785) και Ampere (1820) που περιγράφουν ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις χωρίς τη μεσολάβηση της ιδέας του πεδίου που εισήγαγε ο Faraday το 1831. Παρόλα αυτά ο Feynman το 1950 στη θεωρία του της κβαντικής ηλεκτροδυναμικής κάτω από τις λαθεμένες ιδέες του Αϊνστάιν (ότι δηλαδή ένα φωτόνιο δεν έχει μάζα) πρότεινε εσφαλμένα ότι οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις θα πρέπει να προκαλούνται από την ανταλλαγή φωτονίων χωρίς μάζα.(False Feynman diagrams). Στο μεταξύ το 1963 οι δυο Αμερικανοί φυσικοί French καιTessman απέδειξαν πειραματικά τα λάθη της θεωρίας του Maxwell με αποτέλεσμα το 1993 να παρουσιάσω στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο "FRONTIERS OF FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS" την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που δικαιολογούν όχι μόνο τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες του φωτονίου αλλά και τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και τις επιβεβαίωσε ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner το 1801. (Discovery of photon mass). Από την άλλη μεριά ακυρώνουν όχι μόνο τα πεδία και τη σχετικότητα αλλά και το λεγόμενο STANDARD MODEL (Wrong Standard Model). Λόγου χάρη σύμφωνα με τα πειράματα η μάζα του down κουάρκ είναι (d = 3,69 MeV/c2 ) και του up κουάρκ είναι ( u =2,4 MeV/c2) με διαφορά μαζών d - u = 1,29 MeV/c2 ) όση δηλαδή είναι και η διαφορά μαζών (n - p = 939,57 - 938,28 = 1,29 ) κατά τη διάσπαση του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο. (Up and Down Quarks). Και φυσικά ο Gell-Mann το 1973 για να ξεφύγει από αυτό το αδιέξοδο πρότεινε ακόμη ότι το υπόλοιπο πολύ μεγάλο κενό των νουκλεονίων (πρωτονίων και νετρονίων) αποτελείται από κάποια υποθετικά σωματίδια, τα ονομαζόμενα gluons, που δεν έχουν μάζα αλλά που θα μπορούσε η ενέργειά τους να μετατραπεί σε μάζα. Βέβαια στη φύση αυτή η υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν, που ονομάστηκε Ισοδυναμία Μάζας-Ενέργειας, δεν ισχύει, αφού το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ που παρατηρείται στις πυρηνικές αντιδράσεις δεν μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν φωτονίου όπως πίστευε στην αρχή ο Αϊνστάιν αλλά σε μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2 που την υιοθέτησε και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν στο βιβλίο του αργότερα το 1938. (Αϊνστάιν, Κριτική). Μια πολύ προσεκτική ανάλυση των μαγνητικών ροπών παρέχει σημαντικές κατανομές φορτίων στο πρωτόνιο και το νετρόνιο όπου με την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού οι αλληλεπιδράσεις τους στην πολύ μικρή απόσταση του μεγέθους τους δίνουν όχι μόνο τις πειραματικές τιμές της ενέργειας σύνδεσης αλλά και τις πυρηνικές δομές. Έτσι ύστερα από το 1993 και μετά από 10 έτη λεπτομερούς έρευνας δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου του 2003. Σε αυτή την εργασία αρχικά περιγράφονται οι κατανομές φορτίων όπως ακριβώς μας τις δίνουν τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών. Για παράδειγμα στο πρωτόνιο (p) με μάζα Μ τα πειράματα έδειξαν ότι ο λόγος της μαγνητικής ροπής μ προς τη στροφορμή S αν συσχετισθεί και με το στοιχειώδες φορτίο (e) θα δίδεται από την παρακάτω σχέση μ/S = 2,793(e/Μ) Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η παραπάνω πειραματική σχέση για το πρωτόνιο που περιστρέφεται ως σφαιροειδές εκ περιστροφής δεν μπορεί να είναι συνεπής με το απλό μοντέλο του Gell-Mann (uud) ακόμη και στην περίπτωση κατά την οποία υπάρχει φορτίο + Q = + 4e /3 = 2u που να είναι κατά μήκος της περιφέρειας και φορτίο -q = -e /3 = d που να είναι στο κέντρο. (Βαθιά μη ελαστική σκέδαση). Πάντως με την εφαρμογή των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών νόμων για το περιστρεφόμενο πρωτόνιο με γωνιακή ταχύτητα ω και ακτίνας R η μαγνητική ροπή μ ενός φορτίου Q στην περιφέρεια και η στροφορμή S του πρωτονίου με μάζα Μ θα δίδονται από τις σχέσεις μ = Q(ω/2)R2 και S = tMωR2 όπου t είναι ένας συντελεστής που παίρνει τιμές μεταξύ μιας περιστρεφόμενης σφαίρας ( 0.4) και ενός περιστρεφόμενου δίσκου (0.5). Δηλαδή 0,4 < t < 0.5. Ως εκ τούτου μ/S = Q/2t = 2.793 (e) . Έτσι για t = 0,47742 (πεπλατυσμένο σφαιροειδές) το θετικό φορτίο της περιφέρειας που δίνει τη συγκεκριμένη θετική μαγνητική ροπή θα έχει τιμή Q = + 8e /3 ενώ το αρνητικό φορτίο του κέντρου που δεν δίνει μαγνητική ροπή θα έχει τιμή -q = -5e /3, ώστε το αλγεβρικό άθροισμα +Q -q να μας δίνει το συνολικό φορτίο (+e) του πρωτονίου. Κατά τον ίδιο τρόπο για το νετρόνιο με τη συγκεκριμένη αρνητική μαγνητική ροπή υπολογίστηκε το αρνητικό φορτίο της περιφέρειας με τιμή - Q = -8e /3 ενώ το θετικό φορτίο του κέντρου που δεν δίνει μαγνητική ροπή θα έχει τιμή + Q = + 8e/3 ώστε να έχουμε άθροισμα -Q + Q = 0. Τέτοιες κατανομές φορτίων που δεν συμβιβάζονται με το απλό σχήμα (uud) του Gell-Mann μας αποκαλύπτουν το γεγονός ότι στο πρωτόνιο υπάρχουν 93 ουδέτερες τριάδες (dud) όπου στο κέντρο θα έχουμε έξτρα 5d ενώ στην την περιφέρεια έξτρα 4u. Δηλαδή στις 93 ουδέτερες τριάδες θα εμφανίζονται και 9 έξτρα φορτισμένα κουάρκς (5d, 4u), ενώ στο ασταθές ελεύθερο νετρόνιο υπάρχουν 92 ουδέτερες τριάδες όπου εμφανίζονται 12 φορτισμένα κουάρκς ( 4u, 8d) ικανά να αλληλεπιδράσουν με τις κατανομές φορτίων εξαιτίας των φορτισμένων κουάρκς των πρωτονίων και να μας δώσουν την ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-2,2246 MeV) του δευτερονίου . Κατά συνέπεια αυτά τα έξτρα φορτισμένα κουάρκς οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη των 288 κουάρκς στα νουκλεόνια τα οποία δικαιολογημένα πήραν αυτή την κοινή ονομασία, αφού τελικά αποδείχθηκε ότι το πρωτόνιο και το νετρόνιο αποτελούνται από τον ίδιο αριθμό των κουάρκς. Πάντως από τότε που προτάθηκε το απλό μοντέλο των κουάρκς έχουν γίνει εκτεταμένες έρευνες για την απόδειξη της υπάρξεως των κουάρκ ως ελεύθερα σωματίδια, αλλά μέχρι στιγμής δεν έχει υπάρξει καμία αποφασιστική απόδειξη για την ύπαρξη των ελεύθερων κουάρκς. Κάτω από αυτές τις συνθήκες το δικό μας αρχέγονο σύμπαν με το μοντέλο της Μεγάλης έκρηξης (Our Early Universe) θα πρέπει να ξεκίνησε με μια αρχέγονη μάζα από ουδέτερες τριάδες των κουάρκς. Πέρα από αυτό η παραπάνω δομή των νουκλεονίων απορρίπτει μέσω των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού όχι μόνο τις θεωρίες της λεγόμενης ισχυρής αλληλεπίδρασης , αλλά και τις θεωρίες της λεγόμενης ασθενούς αλληλεπίδρασης, αφού σύμφωνα με τους φυσικούς νόμους οι ενοποιημένες δυνάμεις είναι τρεις που δρουν από απόσταση ( Discovery of unified forces) όπως οι δυνάμεις της βαρύτητας, των ηλεκτρικών, καθώς και των μαγνητικών δυνάμεων, που ακολουθούν τους νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας όπως μας τις δίδαξαν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι. Λόγου χάρη η απορρόφηση του αντινετρίνο (ν-) μεγάλης ενέργειας (1,8 MeV) από το πρωτόνιο (p) για να προκύψει ένα νετρόνιο (n) και ένα ποζιτρόνιο e+ ( Correct antineutrino absorption) δίδεται από τη σχέση ν- + p = n +e+ ή ν- + [ 93(dud) + 5d + 4u ] = (dud) + 4u + 8d + e+ ή ν- + (dud) = (ddd) + e+ ή ν- + u = d + e+ Σε αυτή την τελευταία σχέση βλέπουμε ότι το αντινετρίνο με μεγάλη ενέργεια (μάζας 1,8 MeV/c2 ) κατά την απορρόφηση (όπως ένα διπολικό φωτόνιο) συμπεριφέρεται σαν ένα ηλεκτρικό δίπολο αφού έχει αρνητικό φορτίο στην περιφέρεια και θετικό στο κέντρο. (Neutrino nature discovery). Έτσι αλληλεπιδρά ηλεκτρομαγνητικά με το θετικό u κουάρκ μάζας 2,4 MeV/c2 για να σχηματισθεί ένα d κουάρκ με μάζα 3,69 MeV/c2 και ένα ποζιτρόνιο μα μάζα 0,51 MeV/c2. Εδώ οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας (σε MeV) και της μάζας (σε MeV/c2) εκφράζονται από την παρακάτω σχέση 1,8 + 2,4 = 3,69 + 0,51 Δηλαδή αυτή η ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση απορρίπτει όχι μόνο τις θεωρίες της λεγόμενης ασθενούς αλληλεπίδρασης (Invalid electroweak theory) αλλά και τις θεωρίες του Αϊνστάιν , αφού δεν έχουμε καμία μετατροπή μάζας σε ενέργεια αλλά μετατροπή της μάζας σε ίση μάζα και της ενέργειας σε ίση ενέργεια.(LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS) Φυσικά παρόμοια απορρόφηση με ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση παρατηρούμε και στην πυρηνική φυσική της λεγόμενης ισχυρής δύναμης όταν το διπολικό φωτόνιο αλληλεπιδρά με το δευτερόνιο για να μας δώσει ένα πρωτόνιο και ένα νετρόνιο: γ + D = p + n . Συμπερασματικά, παρότι η αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης εξήγησε όλα τα πυρηνικά και ατομικά φαινόμενα και οδήγησε στην ενοποίηση των δυνάμεων που δρουν από απόσταση, δυστυχώς σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί εξακολουθούν να πιστεύουν στις λαθεμένες θεωρίες. Λόγου χάρη στο “Νουκλεόνιο -ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ” διαβάζουμε: “Τα νουκλεόνια αλληλεπιδρούν μεταξύ τους μέσω της πυρηνικής δύναμης, που αποτελεί έκφραση της ισχυρής δύναμης. Δεν είναι στοιχειώδη σωματίδια, αλλά το καθένα τους αποτελείται από τρία κουάρκ.” Category:Fundamental physics concepts